


"Got You Right Where I Want You" and Other Cliches

by Kariki



Series: The Flash Prompt Fills [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bondage, Embarrassing nerdy sex, Hero Vs Villian, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sex Games, Shameless Smut, Spanking, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariki/pseuds/Kariki
Summary: The Pied Piper has the hero Vibe exactly as he wants him - naked and tied up on his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a comment on Cisco and Hartley having embarrassing geeky/nerdy sex and I got prompted for it.
> 
> The Prompt: "I just keep thinking about Hartmon ‘heroes and villains’ sex games, even after Hartley turns good guy, and it’s as geeky as it’s kinky." Yes, wow, this is excellent thinking. Oh my god, please write this at some point?? With or without the actual porn, like, this is THE most amazing idea. OMG. (At some point in the far future, I know you're busy with other amazing fics! :) ) Thank you for putting this perfect idea in my head. Omg. <3

"It's really very simple," The Pied Piper all but purred, reaching out a hand to brush the hair from Vibe's forehead. Vibe jerked his head away with a scowl. "Just tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go."

"Like hell you will," Vibe scoffed, glowering up at Piper from his position at the center of the bed. "You'll just keep me tied up here until you want something else."

"Why, it's like you don't trust me," Piper placed a gloved hand over his heart, offended. "Why do you want to fight this, my handsome friend? We could work beautiful together?" He reached out again, running a metal tipped finger over Vibe's cheek.

"I'll never tell you anything!"

"Very well," Piper sighed, taking a step back. "It would seem I have to... persuade you."

"Do your worst!"

The Pied Piper only smiled, like a lion that had just found a particularly plump but helpless gazelle. His eyes never leaving Vibe's, he reached up and unclasped the buckle at his shoulder, loosening the black upper garment that was his costume.

"If you insist," he purred, tilting his head so that the light reflected off his glasses. He pulled the sweater over his head, completely at ease with the gloves despite their clunky appearance, revealing his freckle and mole dotted skin.

"That... wasn't what I was expecting," Vibe admitted, his voice rougher as his eyes looked over the newly exposed flesh. "If this is your idea of torture, you need to reevaluate."

"There are many things I want from you, Vibe," Piper said, moving closer again. "If you won't give me one thing, I'll just have to take another."

"I'm not afraid of you, Piper," Vibe scowled, looking up as the villain stopped in front of him, close enough to be touched.

"Perhaps you should be," Piper said, his gloved hands reaching and resting on Vibe's shoulders so that the hero could feel the cold metal on his skin. "I have you here, all alone, half-naked and tied with your hands behind your back, on this very large, lush bed in a place your friends can't find you."

He leaned in close so his lips could brush against Vibe's cheek. "I can hear your heart racing, Vibe... is that fright or, perhaps, something else?"

The cold fingers moved from Vibe's shoulders and began running down his chest until they found what the were looking for. Vibe gasped as the metal brushed against his nipples, the gloves giving out a small vibration against the sensitive nubs of flesh.

"You are evil," Vibe gasped, glowering up at Piper who only smirked back.

With little care or formality, the Pied Piper pushed Vibe down, sending him falling backwards onto his back on the bed before climbing up after him, straddling him.

"I'm going to have fun with you, Vibe," Piper announced, sitting back so that his ass pressed down against Vibe's crotch. He smirked, feeling the growing hardness under him. He rolled his hips, earning a choked groan from the man under him. "It seems you'll be having some fun as well."

"You're a sic- "

"Ah, ah, ah," Piper reached up and pressed a finger to Vibe's lips, stopping the words. "Don't ruin our first time with such unromantic sentiments," he rolled his hips like an attack and Vibe shuddered under him. Piper leaned down until his face was just in front of Vibe's, their lips just shy of touching. "I want to listen to you, Vibe... I want to hear your heart pounding for me, I want to hear the blood in your veins, the air in your lungs as you lose yourself to me..."

Piper leaned down the rest of the way and kissed Vibe with an almost bruising force. For a moment, Vibe didn't fight back but leaned up to meet the kiss halfway, earning a whimpering moan from the villain. The Piper pulled back, panting and his cheeks turning pink. It took Hartley a moment, lust and longing clear in his blue eyes, before Piper returned.

"I'll make you come around," Piper promised. "I want to taste you..."

Piper slid down Vibe's body, pressing as close as he could as he moved, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin as he moved. He stopped when his head was at Vibe's chest. He glanced up at his prisoner's face, meeting the other's gaze as he pressed a kiss to the center of the hero's chest. He heard the man's heartbeat jump. With a smirk, Piper turned his attention a few inches to the left and pressed another kiss to the darker skin of Vibe's nipple.

"Fuck," Cisco hissed softly, unable to restrain himself.

Piper ignored it. He kissed the bit of flesh again, flicking his tongue out teasingly as it began to harden before, with a evil gleam in his eyes, took the bud between his teeth. He didn't bite hard, that wasn't what this was about, but he tugged at it and was rewarded. Vibe arched under him with a shocked gasp and Piper felt the growing erection under him become all that much harder.

Piper placed a hand on Vibe's chest and pushed him back down onto the bed and held him there. He released the nipple but followed it down. He wrapped his mouth around the nipple, licking and sucking at the sensitive zone until Vibe was squirming under him.

Piper began sliding his hand down Vibe's chest, the metal tips of his gloves starting to vibrate as he ventures down lower and lower until his fingers are tracing the waistband of Vibe's boxers - the only clothes Piper had left him in.

"I want to make you beg," Piper panted, his lips brushing against the wet mark he had left on the hero's chest. "Beg for me, Vibe... I know you want this as much as I do."

"No," Vibe bit out the word but his breaths came out in huffs, his heart pounding in Piper's ears.

"I like that challenge," Piper smirked, looking at Vibe through his dark lashes. Careful not to break his gaze, Piper moved, pressing his kisses away from the abused nipple and down the tan chest under him. He moved down Vibe's body slowly, enjoying himself as he worked. He pressed a kiss to Vibe's belly button and briefly flicked his tongue inside before he continued down. He stopped at the waistband, his fingers teasingly ruffling the thin hairs that led down underneath the fabric.

With little care, the Pied Piper grabbed the waistband stopping his progress and pulled them down and away. Vibe's cock, full and dark, bobbed free as Vibe gasped over him.

"That's better, isn't it?" Piper all but purred, eyeing him in open lust. He swiped his tongue over his lips as he moved into a more comfortable position. "Promise not to hold back?"

"You're a twisted son of a- oh, fuck!"

Piper wrapped his lips around Vibe's cock with no preamble, taking him in as deeply as he could, his hands gripping the other's hips tightly to keep him from thrusting up. There'll be time for that later.

Piper closed his eyes and moved his mouth downward until he could feel the tip of the cock brush against the back of his throat. The hero tasted as good as he had hoped. He moved back up the length, sucking his cheeks in. Over him, Vibe groaned loudly, twisting his in bonds to try and get free.

He released Vibe with an audible pop and smirked up at the other's flushed face.

"Just enjoy yourself, Vibe," Piper instructed, his lips brushing against Vibe's cock, his breath hot and teasing. He pressed a kiss just under the head. "I'm enjoying myself..." He continued pressing kisses down the length even as one gloved hand reached up to run along side the kisses, the vibrations still going.

"I-I'm not telling you anything," Vibe panted, the fight still clear in his voice. "T-This won't work, Piper."

"It's fun either way," Piper smirked, dragging his vibrating fingers down to cup the balls just under his mouth. "Just think, Vibe... I could do this to you all the time..." He kissed the underside of Vibe's cock.  
"No games, no crimes..." He gave him a small, almost gentle, nip with his teeth. "Just you and me..." Another kiss. "And my mouth..." He licked up the length again as he rolled Vibe's sack with his vibrating fingers.

"Just... Just turn traitor, right?" Vibe said, fighting back a groan.

"Think of it as... choosing the winning side," Piper corrected before his wet lips, red from with teasing, and wrapping them around Vibe's cock again. Vibe's hips jerked upward, desperate to push himself further into the hot of Piper's mouth.

"Fuck," Vibe hissed as Piper took him in deeper - deeper than before.Piper hummed happily around him.

Piper's vibrating fingers moved down, the one releasing Vibe's balls to move further down to tease the skin between ball sack and entrance while his other hand ran up and down the other's inner thigh.

"Fuuuuck..." Vibe hissed again, squirming in need as Piper worked him over. "Fuck... fuck..."

Then Vibe mumbled something that wasn't a swear. Piper paused for a moment. He had heard the words perfectly clear but he wanted even more than that. He pulled back with a small gasp and looked up at Vibe, licking his lips.

"Say that again," he ordered, his eyes all but sparkling in triumph. "Louder..."

"Labs... what you want is at STAR Labs," Vibe sank back into the soft mattress of the bed though his defeat did nothing to lessen his cock's interest.

"See how easy that was?" Piper all but cooed before dragging his tongue over the leaking head of Vibe's cock. "You should be rewarded..."

Piper pulled away from Vibe, who groaned miserably at the lose of heat. The villain took a few steps away from the bed, toeing off his boots as his hands reaching down to undo the fastening on his pants. They fell away from his hips easily, the black boxers he wore underneath quickly following. He stepped out of the pile of clothing.

Piper's cock was already hard and dripping, the head red and eager.  
Now, naked as his prisoner, he climbed back onto the bed and sat down on Vibe's thighs, moaning as his cock brushed against the other man's skin. He placed his hands on Vibe's chest to steady himself before he rolled his hips forward, grinding his cock down onto Vibe's. He threw his head back and moaned in time with the hero's.

It only took a few thrusts for Piper to find a rhythm he liked - slower than their bodies demanded but enough to make them want more.

"You're beautiful," Piper/Hartley gasped, sweat beading on his forehead, his pale skin flushed pink, his fingers digging into Vibe's sides as he worked.

He didn't notice how lax Vibe's shoulders were until it was too late.

With a flurry of motion, Vibe pulled his arms from around his back, the binding still looped around one wrist, and grabbed Piper by the hips. Piper gasped but it was too late. Vibe pulled him down and twisted, pinning the Pied Piper under him. Piper moaned loudly as their cocks were pressed against each other, trapped between them.

"Got you," Vibe gasped, grabbing Piper's hands and pinning them down beside the other man's head.

"P-Perhaps," Piper panted but knew it was a lie. With his hands pinned and the hero lodged between his legs, he had no room to fight. So, instead, he arched his hips up to grind up against Vibe's, earning another moan from the man.

"You just won't stop, will you?" Vibe said, shaking his head so that a few strands of his dark hair stuck to his sweat-soaked forehead.

"Well, we've come so far..." Piper said, smirking up at his nemesis, "It would be a shame to stop now."

Vibe stared down at him, searching his features before a smirk appeared on his lips.

"You want to play?" he asked, shifting Piper's hands up to be held in one of his own, "I"m changing the game."

Vibe moved again, up Piper's body and all but sitting on the man's stomach to keep him pinned down. Piper groaned softly and tried to buck him off but to little effect. Vibe lifted the arm that still had the binding on it and pulled it off with his teeth. He looped the rope around Piper's wrists and tied them together.

"Kinky," Piper smirked, flexing his wrists though the bonds didn't budge. "I like it."

"See if you like what's next," Vibe climbed off Piper and stood at the side of the bed, looking down at him fore a moment before he grabbed the other man's arm and pulled him off the bed as well.

"Standing up? Okay, I like that..."

"I will gag you," Vibe warned before pushing Piper around to face the bed. "Down," he ordered. When Piper didn't move, Vibe shoved him again, almost making him topple onto the bed. "Now."

"So demanding," Piper grinned before bending down so that only his elbows rested on the bed, his ass left up in the air like an offering. He wiggled his hips, teasing. "Is this far enough on the bed for you?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

Vibe saw a flash of confused doubt cross the villain's face before he reached out and shoved the Pied Piper down so that his arms were trapped underneath his body before he leaned down, close to Piper's ear though he knew the man could hear anything from anywhere in the room.

"Is this okay?" Cisco asked, his voice barely above a whisper, "You're still up for this?"

Hartley nodded, just the barest of movements. Cisco returned the nod.

"Bad people get punished, Piper," Vibe said, one hand holding onto the man's shoulder while the other trailed down his pale, freckled back.

"You wouldn't dare - ooph!" Vibe brought his hand up and down with a loud SMACK before Piper could finish speaking.

"Oh?" Vibe's voice was stern and calm. He brought his hand down again, this time on the other cheek. Piper yelped again. "How many do you think I should do, Piper? You've been incredibly bad..."

"One would think my level of b-AAH-ad would warrant more than a spa-aah-nking..."

"Definitely," Vibe agreed, bringing his hand down again on the man's vibrantly pink ass cheeks. "But it's a start... you don't seem to mind it though."

"You have that effect on me-eeeeh," Piper panted, squirmed as the head of his cock brushed against the sheets of the bed. Vibe smacked him again, then again, then another, and again until it felt like his ass was on fire and his knees were starting to shake. "I-Is that the best... best you can do?"

Vibe paused, his hand cupping the now red ass under his hand. He ran his fingers over the heated flesh, letting them dip down between the cheeks run over the hole hidden there. He quirked an eyebrow.

"You're already stretched and ready... how presumptuous of you."

"I was a boy scout," Piper groaned, pressing back against the fingers just out of his reach. "Always prepared."

"I highly doubt that," Vibe scoffed but he didn't pull away. He pressed a digit forward and it easily slipped in. He added another finger, then a third, both met with little resistance. "Though, I admit, you are prepared."

"You going to fuck me, hero?" The Piper's voice was heavy as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes dark and unreadable. His glasses, miraculously still perched on his nose, were starting to develop a fog.

Vibe didn't answer. Instead, he moved behind Piper grabbed him by the hips, pulling him back so that his ass rested against Vibe's erection. Piper whined softly and pressed back against the hard length.

"Turn about is fair play," Vibe said, his voice a bit more strained than a second ago. "Beg me for it."

"You want it just as much as I do," Piper scoffed, grinding back harder until Vibe's grip on his hips stopped him.

"Maybe," Vibe admitted before smirking, "But I'm not the one tied up. There's nothing stopping me from taking care of this myself and leaving you with nothing but a red ass and a hard dick..."

"I love it when you talk dirty... Oof!" Vibe pushed Piper down onto the bed and pressed a hand down on the small of his back to keep him there. Piper twisted around as much as he could to see what Vibe was doing and watched as the hero wrapped his own hand around himself and began pumping. "O-oh, come on!"

"I warned you," Vibe panted, moving his hand slowly over himself.

Piper bite his lip and whined softly, eyeing Vibe's cock with something akin to longing. Finally, he huffed and turned back to rest his forehead on the mattress.

"Please..." The word was soft and muffled by bed.

"You'll have to speak up."

"Please!" Piper snapped, lifting his head up though he refused to look at Vibe again.

"Better than that," Vibe ordered before moaning softly as his swiped his thumb over the head of his cock.

Piper groaned loudly.

"Please... please fuck me," he said again, the words taking on a more needy tone. He licked his lips and glanced back over his shoulder at Vibe. "Please, just... fuck me... I'm sorry but please... please..." He pressed his hips back, pleadingly, but Vibe's hand stopped him from going too far.

Vibe's hand stilled as he looked down at Piper. He took in the man's red ass, then the flushed skin of his back and neck, then the man's face, his eyes wide and wet with want.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Vibe said softly, his cock twitching in his hand.

Piper's eyes widened further, the villain no longer disguising how much he wanted it. Vibe's hand moved to Piper's hip and pulled him back up into position before he guided his cock to the man's waiting hole.

They both groaned, loudly, as Vibe pressed in. The feeling of the tight, wet heat engulfed Vibe's cock was almost overwhelming. He pressed in as deep as his cock could go before he had to stop. He didn't want this to end quite so quickly.

Piper whined loudly as Vibe stopped. He pressed his forehead back down, into his arms this time, as he clenched the muscles of his ass, trying to get Vibe to move again, to make him do something about the sharp need consuming him.

"Please... please, just move, please, please," Piper begged, almost sobbing.

"That's the kind of begging I wanted," Vibe panted before he started rolling his hips, fucking Piper slowly.

"Please, please," Piper continued, his bound hands burying themselves in his disheveled hair. They had played this game too long, the need to finish growing stronger with every passing second. "Cisco..."

Cisco moaned softly at the sound of his name and the role he had been clinging to fell away. Cisco moved both hands to grab Hartley's hips and leaned over his boyfriend, his thrusts turning quick and desperate. 

"Hartley," he breathed the name before he pressed a kiss to the other's freckled shoulder blades.

"I'm so close," Hartley groaned, caught between pressing back to meet Cisco's thrusts and rutting against the bed underneath him. "I love you, please... please..."

Cisco groaned at the whining need in Hartley's voice. He buried his face against the hot skin of Hartley's back and came inside him. Hartley whimpered under him, clenching at Cisco's cock as it started to soften.

"I got you," Cisco said, breathless, before pulling out of him. He fell onto the bed beside Hartley and turned him around to face him.

Hartley's face was flushed and his eyes were wet with tears of need, his lips were a glistening red. Cisco closed the distance between them to kiss those red lips, wanting to taste his lover more than ever. He reached between them and wrapped his fist around Hartley's aching cock. It only took a few pumps before Cisco felt the hot splash across his hand and wrist as he swallowed Hartley's moan of completion.

They fell back onto the bed, panting hard as the aftermath of their tryst continued to pulse in their veins.

After a few moments, Cisco reached up and pulled the tie they had been using as a rope from Hartley's wrists. Hartley nodded his thanks and began to pull the fake, specially-made, toy gloves from his hands. They always added a certain something when they played this particular game though all they really did was vibrate but Hartley always complained they got hot and uncomfortable quite quickly.

"Are you alright?" Cisco asked after a moment, reaching out to run his hand along Hartley's hip and down to his rump. "I didn't hit you too hard, did I?"

"I'd have stopped you if you did," Hartley smiled, shaking his head. "It was perfect."

He reached out to cup Cisco's cheek before leaning forward to kiss him softly. Cisco smiled into the kiss and moved closer so that their bodies were pressed against each others once again.

"I love you," Cisco muttered against Hartley's lips as they parted for air. "I love you..."

"Love you," Hartley agreed, grinning against Cisco's lips. "That was fun."

"And we didn't get walked in on this time," Cisco laughed softly, moving his head to kiss Hartley's nose.

"We did lock every door and window in the apartment," Hartley snorted, closing his eyes contently. "We should do this again..."

"Have another game in mind?"

"...How do you feel about Hogwarts student being out of bed after hours and the prefect that catches him?"

"I thought you'd never get to that," Cisco grinned and kissed Hartley again. "There's my nerdy boyfriend."

"Hmm, I'll get you next time, Vibe..."

"Look forward to it, Piper."

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, not beta read so there were probably some typos I missed. Hopefully not at Sock/Cock typo because those are hilarious but still mortifying.
> 
> http://kariki.tumblr.com/


End file.
